Kiss and Tell
by Lonestarr
Summary: A kiss is just a kiss...even when between two acquaintances, right?


Disclaimer: This is but an idea that came to me. I think it's a good one. Besides, it makes for a nice distraction from "The Saga of Little Amity" and the hundred other things I'm trying to get done.

Two twenty-somethings - a man and a woman - sit around an apartment. Strikingly, the both of them possess dark hair.

The young man shifted his position in a chair, while the woman watched from the couch.

No question about it…they were bored.

The young woman's sparkling lavender gaze focused toward the window.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

She twiddled her thumbs as she worked up the nerve to face him. "I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

Danny met her look. "There was someone before me, as in--" He motioned to his crotch.

"What? No! No." She waved her hands. "You were my first."

The young man breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." A look of curiosity crossed his face. "What aren't you sure about telling me?"

XxXxXxXxX

At around the same time, a man and a woman were dining at a sidewalk café. The female - a pretty redhead - stabbed at her salad with her fork. The male - a bespectacled African-American - cut into his steak.

The woman gave an unsure glance and placed her fork down. "Tucker?"

"What is it, Jazz?", the young man said, lifting a piece of steak to his lips.

"Well…" Jazz rubbed her arm and bit her lip. "It's about Sam."

XxXxXxXxX

"Remember back in high school?"

"If it involves high school, I'll probably remember it." Danny was now on the couch beside his longtime girlfriend.

Sam glanced toward the floor. "I told you that Jazz was tutoring me in world history."

"But you aced that class from the start. You didn't need tutoring…." The gears started to turn behind Danny's blue eyes. "Sam, what happened?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Sam didn't need any help with world history. We ended up talking about guys, and then, well…one thing lead to another."

Tucker was rapt with attention, his rapidly-cooling steak sitting before him. "What kind of thing?"

XxXxXxXxX

"I'd been a little curious to see what it was like, but I wanted to try with someone I could trust; someone who wouldn't go blabbing completely untrue rumors around Casper High. I'm 100 percent straight, thank you."

"'100 percent straight'? Why don't I like where this is going?"

Sam meekly looked up. "Jazz and I…kissed."

Danny stared at his girlfriend, his mouth agape. Did she really say that?

"Danny, please say something."

"By kissing, you mean--"

"Lips pressed, mouth slightly open."

The young man threw his hands up. "Stop, please!"

"I'm trying to be honest with you."

Danny buried his head in his hands. "There's such a thing as too much honesty."

XxXxXxXxX

"You and Sam kissed?" Tucker fought to keep the cheery grin off of his face. If he lost the battle, Jazz would likely refuse to continue the anecdote.

"Yes, we did." Jazz smiled a little. "To be honest, it was a little flattering. Off-putting, but flattering."

Tucker composed himself and looked into his companion's eyes. "Please continue."

XxXxXxXxX

Danny glanced up at the young woman. "Sam, why would you tell me this?"

"Remember when we promised that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well, this is something I had to keep from you. I just knew how you'd react, but…"

"What?"

"If there was ever a time that the two of us were together and bored out of our minds, then I'd come forward with this."

XxXxXxXxX

"Jazz, just how long was the kiss…for curiosity's sake?"

The redhead shrugged. "I couldn't say. Maybe four, five seconds."

"Interesting. So, did you initiate the kiss or was it Sam?"

"It might've been Sam." Jazz's thoughtful expression changed to one of anger. "I don't think I like this line of questioning."

"What? Can't I be curious? It's not every day that my girlfriend tells me that she kissed a girl, especially one I've known for years."

XxXxXxXxX

"You and my sister. You and my sister! You…and my sister?" Unable to marshal his emotions, Danny grabbed his stomach, a feeling of nausea washing over him.

"Sorry if I upset you." The concern in Sam's tone settled Danny a little.

"Now if it had been you and Paulina--" Danny immediately tightened his lips together. There was a list of taboo topics that would never be mentioned in their home: politics, the possibility of Sam eating meat and Paulina.

Sam stood up, deeply offended. "If it had been me and Paulina what?!"

Danny knew he would have to choose his next words carefully, "It would've been less disgusting."

"I wouldn't want her lips anywhere near mine, even if I was unconscious and she was the only person around for miles to revive me."

"Ouch?", Danny said, pointedly.

XxXxXxXxX

"Tucker, do you think I'm stupid?"

He shook his head. "No. You're the smartest person I know, Jazz."

"Not what I meant! You're already forming a mental picture of the incident. You just needed me to give you the pieces! Now, every time you look at me or Sam, you're gonna picture the kiss."

"In my defense, you _are_ addressing a sighted, heterosexual male. What _can _I do?"

Taking a deep breath, Jazz took her boyfriend's hands in her own. "Tuck, you can be honest with me: did you enjoy the story?"

"Honestly, it's one of the best stories I've ever heard."

Jazz nodded her head. "Okay." She threw his hands down and walked off.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer.

Tucker raised his hand. "Could I get this to go?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Well, Danny, if hearing about Jazz and I upsets you so much, I'll stop talking about it."

He smiled. "Thanks, Sam."

A naughty smirk tugged at her lips. "We could always talk about that time Maddie and I kissed."

Danny yelled out, disgustedly.

She put her hands on her hips. "You sure have a way with taking this kind of news."

"You…my mom…" He hunched over and continued to make retching noises.

Sam walked around toward him and placed a hand on his back.

"How could you?"

"I didn't." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Danny straightened up. "Why would you lie about that?"

"If you're gonna put disturbing images in my head, I may as well do the same."

"When did I…?"

"'If it had been you and Paulina…'. Sound familiar?"

Danny pulled Sam into his lap.

"There really are some things that people should keep to themselves."

"Like your infantile, masturbatory fantasies of me and Paulina?"

He chuckled. "Exactly."

The two of them kissed.

XxXxXxXxX

Tucker was out of breath from the running he had to do to catch up to Jazz. She, on the other hand, had walked down the street at a regular pace.

"Jazz…could you…stop?"

In spite of her current feelings, she did as he asked.

Tucker struggled to catch his breath. "Can I just apologize?"

"For…?"

"For…letting the past intrude on a really nice present?"

Jazz turned around. "Close enough."

Tucker walked up to the redhead. She pulled him into a kiss, which caused him to drop the container of half-eaten steak he was carrying.

"Jazz…", Tucker said between kisses.

"No. Sam was the only girl I've ever kissed."

"Oh. I just had to know." The couple resumed their display of affection, caring very little if anyone saw.

--

A/N: A little brief, I know, but I missed these two couples…and there is not enough T/J around here. 'Sup with that?!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
